


Kiss on the Nose

by ghostedMinds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy times and nose kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss on the Nose

**Author's Note:**

> i'm off my writing hiatus so more fics to come hopefully  
> requested by anon on [tumblr](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com)  
> [kiss challenge]()

Soft light filtered in through the curtains casting a golden halo around Matsukawa. Hanamaki looked on in quiet glee, hooded eyes lit and a smile tugging at his lips. His head remained on the pillow as he drank in the sight of a sleeping Matsukawa.

 

Slowly he raised his hand, finger smoothing out one of Matsukawa’s eyebrows. A soft grumble came from Matsukawa who turned his head just slightly into the pillow. Biting his lip was the only way Hanamaki kept himself from laughing out loud. He moved in closer and placed a kiss on Matsukawa’s nose.

 

“You’re cute Mattsun.”

 

“Makki.” Matsukawa’s voice was rough, his arm wrapping Hanamaki’s waist and pulling him closer. “S’eep” he commanded, nipping Hanamaki’s ear for emphasis.

 

Not holding back this time, Hanamaki let out a hushed giggle, face buried in Matsukawa’s neck but eyes closing to go back to sleep per the request.

 

“You’re cute Mattsun.”


End file.
